Flitting together
by DaniaShan
Summary: A very sweet chapter, where for the first time Darren starts to be fond of Larten...like they were father and son. Darren also finds out he loves flitting! How sweet!


_**Flitting together  
**  
Mr.Crepsley walked very quickly. More than I expected of him. I had trouble following him, he seems get never tired. He always preceded me of about ten metres, and he sometimes turned round to make sure I didn't hang behind too much. His carrot colour wisp stirred gently in the darkness. I tried to quicken my step, but I succeeded only to get myself more tired than before! At last he stopped, and he sat down on a big stone among the tall grass. I was out of breath, while he was rested and he had a calm expression as usual.  
"I haven't considered this.." he commented on, peering intensely at me, and scratching with a finger the long scar that disfigured his face.  
"For the moment, you're only a half-vampire, in addition initiated a short time before, so it's unthinkable you've my same resistance. We'll have to think to another solution."  
"Yes... I limited myself to reply, with an absent-minded expression, still tied up to get my breath.  
"I've got it!" suddenly Mr.Crepsley shouted, giving me a start.  
"Let's flit!"  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, perplexed.  
"You'll see! You'll enjoy it, Darren!" and he winked at me.  
"But...so vampires can fly!" I said, excited at the thought that I can soar throught the darkness.  
"Not exactly..." Mr.Crepsley answered. "But it's something of as much exciting!" he replied after.  
At that point, I was really curious. I saw Mr.Crepsley sitting down on the ground, on his heels, and bending his knees. His long red cloak contrasted with the grass glittering of frost, in the night light. I came near him, perplexed.  
"Climb on my shoulder" he said.  
I did as he said, I put first a leg on his right shoulder, then I stretched out the other, and holding on to his neck, I put them forward. As an unskilled jockey does, I thought. The Mr.Crepsley's neck, pulsating and muscular, just rememinded to me a colt's one.  
After some awkward movements, I felt sure and I let go his neck.  
"Am I too heavy for you?" I asked.  
"You're neglecting once more we vampires strenght" he answered to me. Then he got up from the ground, with the same naturalness he has if he was transporting a feather! I was surprised once more, it felt so unnatural...and I thought that maybe one day I'll be able to do the same thing, maybe more!  
It was disquieting, superhuman. But I was no longer a human, or rather, it was only half true. I was a half-vampire.  
He noticed my amazement, and he smiled to me. I returned, embarrassed. It was so friendly, so kind...and yet, inside, I hated him, because, in a sense, he killed me.  
Or rather, he put an end to my human life, beginning my new, frightful half-vampire's one. I remembered perfectly well that terrible night, the wounds on my fingertips, the scarlet blood which oozed from mine and his fingers, the sensation I've felt joining together our injuried fingers...Everything was terribly clear in my mind. The feelings I felt to him were in conflict. At the same time I hated him and I was charmed by him, at the same time I felt I was already fond of him and I was afraid of him. I did no longer know what believe, which sensation pay attention to. Shaking off myself those gloomy thoughts, I said: "What now?"  
"We're off!" he shouted, unusually cheerful. At first, everything seemed normal. Mr.Crepsley started to walk, at a good pace, then he quickened. His legs seemed moving faster and faster, in a similar way to the wheels of a car which is quickening, until they turned into a blurred mass. Knees, feet...it was impossible to tell them apart. I looked round...and I nearly let out a scream! Grey and green shadows were moving all around us, blurred, quick, evanescent.  
Mr.Crepsley ran faster than any train, maybe also faster than a Formula One car. It was incredible, his legs didn't seem moving so quickly by now, it seemed the landscape was sliding around them instead!  
Instinctively, I gripped the Mr.Crepsley's neck, and I shouted. Too much adrenalin...it was wonderful, exciting, it seemed to be on a carousel!  
"Yuppieeeeeee! At a gallop!" I shouted, in the depths of excitement. Then I waved to a non-existent public, maybe a bit stupidly, but it came naturally to me. He turned to look at me, and he winked again at me.  
"When I was your age , I loved flitting too", he told me in confidence. His voice was perfectly udible, despite the high speed. Then he started slowly to decelerate, and the landscape became again distinct. The enchanting sensation finished, and Mr.Crepsley little by little stopped completely.  
Strangly, I didn't feel dazed at all, and I got down from him without problems, this time. It was incredible!  
"Woooooow!" I succeeded to say.  
"Cool, isn't that so?" he said to me. "For the moment, you aren't able to do it...half-vampires can't. But I believe you like best being brought by me, don't you?  
"Of curse!" I answered. "It was incredible...how fast were we going, exactly?" I asked.  
"Oh, well, about 800 km/h, give or take a kilometre..." he said, calm as usual.  
"Eight hun..." I stammered, and my mouth opened for the amazement. Maybe my chin was going to land!  
"Yes. But..." and he panted. "It's tiring, even for we vampires. Who is slow and steady wins the race." he answered. It was a saying he likes, he said it a dozen times since I was with him. Maybe he was so phlegmatic and calm just because he followed it literally!  
Suddenly, I felt tired, and I fell on the grass, in a state of semi-conscience. I haven't realized how much I was tired. I felt Mr.creplsey trowing on me his wide red cloak, and lieing down beside me, under the cloak: our blanket.  
"Good night, Darren." he said to me, with a touch of unexpected kindness. Then he caressed me a shoulder, in a protective manner, he turned his head on the other side and he fell asleep.  
"Dad..." I was surprised to think. Then I pressed close more and more to him and to his cloak, to kept myself more warm, and I fell asleep too, with a sweet smile on my face.  
_


End file.
